cape_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Information
Information Information can be Contact,Database or Information So you can have City Police 1Database 33 Information X represents your VIP’s or Organization’s ability to work with information – security, organization, communications, etc. Contacts Contacts allow you to get in touch with people, even if they aren’t in the Outer City or Cape City. Contacts also mean that they are more willing to talk to or listen to you and that you know a few things about them. And you get a PM for free with their faction. High level Contacts may indicate either infiltration or alliance. However, you must confirm with GM, whether it’s possible to have more than level 1 in any contact. You also need special permission for RESTRICTED Contacts. A list of contacts includes. Government U.N. RESTRICTED, Government Army RESTRICTED, Warlords MISA (Mesh Information Security Agency), TEA (Technological Evolution Agency), City Hall, Cape City Police Crime Cradle RESTRICTED, Syndicate RESTRICTED, Eastern Brotherhood Political/Terror Groups AMALGAM RESTRICTED, Singularity Architects RESTRICTED, Godlike Global Anarchists Foreign Nations Dr. Ann RESTRICTED, Japanese Defence Force RESTRICTED Mercenaries/Independents/NGOs Kings Warehouse 14 Evil Hats RESTRICTED, Hackers Collective Promethean Foundation, Childs Foundation, Veritas Group , Neald Psychiatric Institution Powers Astroghast RESTRICTED, Architect’s Team RESTRICTED, Blackout Boys RESTRICTED, Compadres, Overwatch, Paragons, Magister’s Circle, Fury Slayers, Liberators RESTRICTED, Ocean Lords RESTRICTED, Fenix RESTRICTED, Limit Break RESTRICTED, MOD-DOK, Technophobia, Supreme Prophet of Babel RESTRICTED Databases Databases provide you with information about the world. The first level is general knowledge. Each next level provides a specific insight and improves the general knowledge. RESTRICTION: Unless given permission by GM, Database level is limited to 3. List of Databases Mesh: The Mesh holds many secrets and speculations. The constant rumors of rouge AIs, the fears, that MISA may be close to giving full control over global communications to the suits in the world governments, hidden Red Servers, containing data of various conspiracies. Furies: You have been collecting records, talking to people and perhaps even visiting the locations of the Fury attacks. Across the globe countless analysts are trying to find weaknesses of Furies, calculate the time and place of the next attack or discover the truth behind their origin. You don’t know much yet, but you are on the track to finding answers. Technology: The technology is changing fast and every day a new marvel is found. What are the latest technologies? How not to get fooled by unscrupulous sellers of high tech? Will technology soon allow us to duplicate the Powers? How does Technological Evolution Agency protect us from technogenic disasters and what’s up with that Singularity Revolution of Singularity Architects? Business: The Cape City stock exchange is bustling with activity, the industry is churning out new products and even in the slums of Outer City commerce finds a way. Which Corporations have a plan, and which are going bust in the near future? Will ‘’Incorporated’’ be running the world any time soon? How is that Reconstruction Initiative proceeding? Any hope we’ll get lower taxes soon? Be in the know. Be in Business. Powers: ‘’Who is Who’’ in the Powers business. Their associates, weaknesses, and darkest secrets. Lore: There are countless sources about Powers – journal articles, forums, interviews, and you probably talked to a bunch of them. Which of the theories about the Powers origins is correct (A, B, C, D, All of the Above, None)? What’s causes the Triggers? What of odds of surviving and gaining Powers by drinking Power Serums? There are many questions and few ways to get answers. Crime: Syndicate, Cradle and Eastern Brotherhood are the big names everybody knows about. With the chaos in the world, the law enforcement proved woefully unprepared to the raise of the supercriminal organizations. What are their strengths? How do they work together? What are the lesser groups and will we see the Big Three growing to Big Four or falling to Just Two in the near future? And what about supervillians? What’s their deal? Politics: Do you know the name of the Congressional representative of Cape City? Trick question, as Cape City has none. But who is most likely to win the next mayoral elections? What do the government policies really mean? How much of what Anarchists are saying is crazy talk and how much of it is truth? What’s the current situation in the world? History: The first appearance of powers – when was it really? Does it matter? Who is to blame for the Cold War projects running rampant? Was AMALGAM the villain or convenient scapegoat? Virus: Whoa man, you certain you want to ask these questions? Cradle doesn’t take kindly to people poking around and those ****s killed guys in highly secure government labs. You don’t have some heavily fortified compound? Didn’t think so. Well, maybe Anarchists are right, that the suits let Cradle run their trade, because it keeps Dulls out there making people into sheep. They’ve got expensive vaccines for themselves. Who knows where this Virus came from – the man, corps, powers, aliens? Heck, we don’t even have reliable statistics on how many people are infected. And if we should expect another strain of virus any time soon. Ann: So you want to know more about me? I’m so flattered. No, no, don’t deny it. I know you’ve been asking questions, making inquiries. Haven’t you heard the ‘’Ann is Watching You’’ meme? Well, between you and me, yes, I do. No need to be coy, I can have you for dinner this evening and we can talk all about me. No? Well, I’ll be recalling those Retriever Drones then, but if you change your mind, just say the word, wherever you are. I’ll hear. City Confidential: Architect, the most brilliant scientists of his generation. Why did he build the Cape City? Who was his team? And why did he disappear? Is it true there’s an AI in the city servers? Or that the whole city is powered by the soul of a forsaken child? Where did ‘’Prophet of Babel’’ came from and who else lurks out there? City: What is Outer City in the grand scheme of things? Is it a city of over two million refugees, clinging to some semblance of normal life? Is it a ticking time bomb, ready to erupt and bury the Cape City with it? Or maybe it’s something more yet? You know the layout of the city, its people, the Gangs that rule it today, and perhaps something more. Other: You can discuss with GM a special database for your needs.